


Lightning's Aftereffect

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But anyways I'm so mad I had to go to work on Monday night!!, But on the bright side at least Simone and her partner had the highest, But to all y'all niggas out there watchin DWTS VOTE FOR VALMANI!!!, Damn but I really underestimated how whipped Mani has me cuz lol, F/M, Hmmmm but did they even read the fic or were they takin, I mean as I broke ass nigga I gotta rack up them hours but dammit, I mean others can feel free to be as persistent a stan as myself, I wanted to see Normani dance the hour DWTS premiered!!, I was in the library at school yesterday watchin the premiere and Mani finally, I watched her and Val's video package all the way through despite planning on, If Normani doesn't make it all the way through then Simone needs to win, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Like I'm sure it wasn't their intent to make it come off real, Like I'm tryin to construe it as a compliment but lol fam I'm strugglin, Lol I caught myself before Valmani started their routine though and I'm glad, Lol like I'm honestly not sure how to take that review tbh, MAKE MY BABY'S DREAMS COME TRUE, Simone continues to be an absolute doll like she's just too damn precious, Simone has my support too but y'all already know I'm crazy about Normani, THEIR SCORE SHOULD'VE BEEN HIGHER, That girl's charm is dangerous like she really had my ass hypnotized, VALMANI FUCKIN KILLED IT THOUGH LIKE MY BABY WAS DOIN THE FUCKIN THING!!, a peep into Canary's section saw me fillin up damn near the entire, appeared and I just started cheesin real hard and she had so entranced that, backhanded but lol, but until then I guess its up to my ass lol, for the sake of Black Girl Magic!!, page and just felt the urge to drop that review on a random fic of mine??, score of the night, watching their video package and dance AFTER I had watched Simone's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Reason had been the last thing on her mind last night, something she regrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Normani's been so damn happy and smiley since it was announced she was gonna be on DWTS and it just makes me so happy!! Like throughout Valmani's entire routine she was smilin up a storm AND Y'ALL THAT'S MY FUCKIN BABY AND JUST!! I'm just really happy for her.:''')))) Oh and in other news, Normally is real.:)))))) I feel like Normally isn't gassed up enough as a friendship, which troubles my spirit deeply cuz what niggas need to recognize is the fact that Ally's been up Normani's ass since day fuckin one!! HER CONGRATULATORY INSTAGRAM POST PUT ME IN MY FEELINGS SO BAD LIKE NORMALLY IS THE SUPREME NORMANI FRIENDSHIP AND I WON'T FUCKIN HEAR OTHERWISE!!! But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Canary stared blankly at the wall, having just woken up ten minutes ago to a bed empty of the man she’d slept with last night. She pulled the sheets closer, skin tingling, reminding her of how Killua had kissed and nipped at her all over. He was gone…AGAIN, and it was all because she didn’t know how to ignore the yearnings of her heart. What the hell was she supposed to tell Alluka!? Because “Hey, Alluka, so instead of bringing your big brother back home, I let him between my legs and more like a fuckin idiot” wasn’t gonna cut it.

           

“Don’t you even for a second think this means I’m not mad at you,” Canary had said.

           

Killua laughed against her bare stomach, giving it one last peck before bringing his head back up to stare down at her, grinning. “Whatever you say.”

           

The moments where Killua wasn’t looking smug were few and far between. She wished he hadn’t chosen this moment in particular to switch it up. His eyes were as soft as the kiss he planted on her lips.

           

Canary groaned, turning over onto her back. She hadn’t been angry enough because if she had, last night wouldn’t have even happened. She would’ve been dragging his sorry ass back home to Alluka. Why’d he have to kiss her all those years ago!? He threw her whole perception of him out of whack! There had been so many days where she thought of the ‘what ifs’. What if he’d stayed and they started dating? Or what if they put the kiss behind them as if it’d never happened? And then there was the ‘what if’ that made her feel a strange sense of peace... What if he’d stayed and they’d…fallen in love?

           

God, at least six years ago Killua had left her with _just_ a kiss. She’d take that over…last night any day. Because it was too damn early to be feeling this wet over that bastard. Canary sighed, trying to push back the memory of him kissing up her thighs. She’d been aching for his tongue on her clit, clutching the sheets in frustration when he teasingly kissed around it. Nothing could’ve prepared her for his lips full on coming down on her clit, back arching and lips parting as he sucked on it.

           

After finishing, they laid down in the sheets, facing each other with little space between them. He took her hand in his, bringing her knuckles up to his lips in a gentle kiss before placing her hand on his cheek, thumb stroking the back of her hand.

           

Canary let out another sigh. Well, at least she had one thing to be proud of herself for and that was never once telling him she missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
